


He Owes the Most

by NomDePlumLoki



Category: Merchant of Venice - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheeky Nandos, M/M, before the court case, essex boy bassanio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomDePlumLoki/pseuds/NomDePlumLoki
Summary: Bassanio has been paying his debts with his arse.
Relationships: Antonio/Bassanio (Merchant Of Venice)
Kudos: 8





	He Owes the Most

It’s not just about the money. The first time, sure, Bassanio was paying his debt the only way he could, but too many nights have passed for him to have called it merely _patronage_. Hell, Bassanio had even been the one to initiate it. He’d had a drink and thought Antonio’s generosity deserved more than lingering looks in return. He didn’t have to say ‘yes’ every time, and Antonio rarely asked and never pushed him.

No, it’s not about the money. If it was about something as vulgar as cold, hard cash he could have taken on a few more clients. High-class hooking is a thing, after all, and Bassanio has got the looks and the body. He has even got the connections. He could make a decent wage if it were about the money, but he has never fucked for cash.

It’s never going to be about the money again. Portia’s rich, Bassanio doesn’t need Antonio’s money anymore. All right, yes, the marriage was about the money, but that’s nothing to do with Antonio. Antonio funded Bassanio’s many failed ventures, Portia keeps him, and she’s still offered to put his name on the mortgage. If he’s whored himself to anyone, it’s her.

There are some debts you can’t repay with your arse, he’s learnt that finally. Antonio offered up his body for Bassanio. How’s he supposed to repay that? He’s infinitely bound now.

But he’s married, not dead, and when the court case is over there will be a boys nights with the lads. A cheeky Nando’s to celebrate and then back to Antonio’s for a night cap, and if it happens then it happens, if the older man still wants it. Bassanio would bet his platinum wedding ring on it.

So it’s not about the money. Antonio’s skint now.


End file.
